This invention relates to apparatus for removing transmissions from trucks and automobiles for repair.
In particular, military vehicles which require removal of the transmission for repair have, in the past, commonly utilized an A-frame hoist located generally above the transmission which stradles the cab above the transmission. Prior to utilizing the A-frame the cab top located above the transmission must be removed. This is a time consuming and expensive process.
In situations where an A-frame is not available heavy bars have been provided which extend between the windshield area and the rear of the cab. A come-along is used to raise and lower the transmission. This is hazardous to the operator.